Soldiers of Honor: Ripcord
Soldiers of Honor: Ripcord is a First Person Shooter game developed by ''Incendiary Techonologies. It is the first of the Soldier of Honor ''series and will be released on February 2014. The game takes place through the scorching and communist-filled jungles of an American unit late in the ''Vietnam War. ''It is loosely based on ''The War: Ripcord, ''which is in-turn based on the ''Battle of Fire Support Base Ripcord ''in July 1970. Gameplay ''Soldiers of Honor: Ripcord ''features combine arms battles in single-player and multi-player modes. Vehicles include era-specific fighter jets, jeeps, trucks, helicopters, tanks, and anti-aircraft weaponry. To accomdate the steep requirements on PC for optimal play, console gamers will be able to play in 60 frames per second (FPS) but only in a native 720p resolution. Players can also use ''Battlelog, the free cross-platform social service featured in ''Battlefield 3 ''and ''Medal of Honor: Warfighter ''which has built-in text messaging, voice communications, game statistics, and ability to join matches already currently being held. Map editor In map editor, players can create their own battles or recreate real-life battles such as the ''Battle of Khe Sanh ''or the ''Battle of Hamburger Hill. ''It is loosely based on ArmA's "Map editor" but with a few minor changes. Players can place a maximum of six hundred of men on the battlefield There are up to six factions to pick from: '''Anti-Communist Forces: *''United States Army (U.S. Army) '' *''United States Marine Corps (USMC)'' *''Army Republic of Vietnam (ARVN)'' ''Communist Forces:' *''People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN or more commonly known as "NVA - North Vietnamese Army") *''National Liberation Front (NLF or more commonly known as "VC - Viet Cong")'' *''Khmer Rouge '' User-made missions can be made using a variety of script-chosing commands. Players can command AI to objectives, assign and deploy friendly/enemy units in any area on the map, and even set the time, date, and day of the mission. Dynamic weather is included on ALL maps in mission editor. There are pre-set missions included but are only unlocked once the campaign has been finished on any difficulty. Modding The game features extensive modding capabilities, meaning players can add all types of misc units and features. The Incendiary Engine has been working on a War in Afghanistan mod, which will be released for free after two months of the game's release. Multiplayer The multiplayer in the game is held across the entire South Vietnam and neighbouring countries that played roles in the war such as Laos and Cambodia. Matches are usually held across maps that take place in entire provinces or valleys (Example: Kontum Province ''in the ''Central Highlands). These matches may include from about three-hundred to six-hundred players (as in the map editor) fighting all across one province. Each side needs at least one-hundred and fifty players to start the match. Essentially, gameplay is held as a "mini-war". Features The gameplay is dynamic and players need to survive during lengthy missions in the game. This means players have array of challenges and difficulties: *'Food and Water' (If a player's blood sugar is dangerously low, the soldier will pass out and another player will need to administer food and drink, or else the player will be dead) *'Disease '(caused by lack of food, continous patrolling by the team leader on the player's side causing exhaustion and sickness, or also by rapid environmental changes) *'Wild Life - '(although this is a rare occurence in the game, presence of wild life may be dangerously harming. Animals such as tigers and water buffalo can run over players in the game causing severe physical injury or even dead. There are also snakes, Asian elephants, crocodiles, mosquitoes, leeches, rats, and apes but these are all very uncommn with the exception of mosquitoes, rats and apes.) Players on each side need to constantly be aware of these conditions or risk certain death. One character in the campaign is quoted in reference of the conditions: "There are only two people in Vietnam - People who are alert 24 hours a day and people who are dead." Other features include the ability to call in air strikes, artillery, and even Agent Orange, a chemical herbocide used to clear the jungles and establish landing zones for players and their teams (However, only one class has these abilities). Team leaders also have the ability to create military call-signs using the whole NATO phoenetic alphabet given. There is also cosmetic and gear character customization. Players can customize the looks of their soldier including hair, size, full-face customization (ability to change the shape and sizes of facial features), and even assign tattoos. Players can also customize gear such as adding rucksack which can increase the amount of food being carried but at the cause of lower stamina and speed while sprinting. Flak jackets can be chosen in-combo with rucksacks for increase explosive protection and more supplies, but very low stamina and speed during sprints. Flak jackets can also be worn plain with no rucksacks. Players also have the option to have no rucksacks or flak jackets with superb stamina and quick speed but low amounts of supplies and no protection against small-arms fire. This can only be unlock once the soldier reaches the rank of Sergeant. Modes There are three modes: *'Capture' *'Search and Destroy' *'Superiority - 'Which in-turn holds Air, and Tank Superiority. Each side of players in any game mode, are essentially one battalion, and they are led by the player who has the best ratio between rank, win-loss ratio, and kill-death ratio. The "battalion" is split up into two-four companies, depending on player size. As far as that, not much else is known about the game modes.